Picture's Worth A Thousand Words
by Desperate For Attention
Summary: Colin was going to be fine that he was going to be famous and that he was going to be standing at the end of the war alive and well with his camera in hand and Harry Potter at the side of him reporting how lucky he was to have Colin by his side...


**Title:** Our lasting goodbyes  
><strong>Chapter Title: <strong>Picture's worth a thousand words  
><strong>Author:<strong> Desperate For Attention  
><strong>Beta Reader: <strong>N/A  
><strong>For:<strong> Whoever wants to read my crap  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Colin Creevey and Dennis Creevey  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Really bad spelling, poor Grammar.  
><strong>Title song:<strong> N.A  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards. I am making absolutely no money from this fic, not even a penny in fact I am paying my electricity to pay for it! Nor do I own the beautiful songs by Lifehouse; I just merely steal them for a few hours of each day to keep myself entertained.  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>Chanting repeatedly that Colin was going to be fine that he was going to be famous and that he was going to be standing at the end of the war alive and well with his camera in hand and Harry Potter at the side of him reporting how lucky he was to have Colin by his side... He was going to be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>**icture's ****W****orth A ****T****housand ****W****ords**

"Colin come on we have to go!" Dennis cried tears coming to his eyes when again Colin shook his head and beamed at his younger brother, the camera grasped tightly in his hands and an excited look in his vibrant life filled eyes. "Please, Colin."

"No, Harry needs me and think of all the amazing picture's I'll be able to take!" Colin beamed excitedly, ignoring the rushing fearful students that pushed past him and his brother in a desperate attempt to reach the portrait hole, reach their mothers and fathers on the other side in a protective embrace.

Dennis began to tear up again and Colin beamed at him without the slightest glimpse of the fear he felt. Reaching out to ruffle the blonde locks of his baby brothers hair, he looked torn and frightened, shivering weeping and above all pleadingly at Colin to follow orders this time and come with him.

"Harry's going to want me by his side when he wins, his best friend. He'll want me to take all the pictures so that he can remember what happened and what he did for us, everyone will want a picture. It'll be brilliant Den!" Colin continued regardless of the danger he was putting himself in.

"But, professor McGonagall said that we had to leave."

"I'll just hide somewhere for a while, you can tell her that I've already gone through that she didn't see me." Colin smiled and Dennis shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll show you the pictures before anyone else see's them. Here, look you and me can be in the first one!" Colin beamed throwing his arm to Dennis' shoulder. "Smile!"

Despite his best efforts Dennis forced a smile and waited patiently for the click and flash of Colin's camera, knowing by now that it was too late to convince Colin to leave with him, he could see already that his brother was determined to stay, to report all that had happened like he had done in previous years.

"T-then I'll stay with you." Dennis stated bravely.

Colin shook his head and laughed, ruffling Dennis' hair yet again affectionately. "Don't be silly, who will tell mum and dad that I'm alright and that I'm fighting with Harry Potter!" He smiled. "Go on, tell mum that I love her and that killing death eaters makes a man hungry and tell dad to keep away from the biscuits I want some for when I get home." He continued stepping back with each word that left his lips. Dennis tried again to reach out to his brother but Colin was too far away now, so far that he had to shout over his shoulder his goodbye to Dennis. "Stay out of trouble while I'm gone and don't go using my new camera's."

He disappeared and Dennis looked helplessly through the panicked crowd for his brother but to his disappointment he could no longer locate the grinning, excited face that belonged to his idol. Instead he turned on his heels, swallowed thickly and rushed with the others to the portrait hole.

Chanting repeatedly that Colin was going to be fine that he was going to be famous and that he was going to be standing at the end of the war alive and well with his camera in hand and Harry Potter at the side of him reporting how lucky he was to have Colin by his side...

He was going to be fine.

* * *

><p><em>I know that I took, 'Our lasting goodbyes' down, because I just didn't have time for it and I hate to see unfinished fics cluttering up my profile. I actually had a strong soft spot for this one, so I thought I'd post it back up as a stand along one-shot.<em>


End file.
